All For You
by JustMe133
Summary: Honey knows Mori; he knows what and who he likes and dislikes, and how to help him accomplish his goals. He also knows Haruhi in the same way. When he could see a way to help them find happiness with each other, he'll help them in any way he can! Haruhi x Mori/Takashi pairing. Rated T for safety.
1. Honey Knows Of Course

**Okay, I'm not even sure where this idea came from. I've been watching OHSHC on Netflix lately, and bada-bing bada-boom, this idea was planted in my mind and here it is.**

**I hope it doesn't suck too badly.**

**No, I don't own the show or the characters or the books or nothing. Just a fan.**

…

_How foolish of me. To feel like this. Fujioka is so fragile. I would break her if I actually went through with any of the thoughts that have begun to consume me._

"~Takashi!~" The tall host looked down as a blurry bundle of blonde hurled himself at him, crawling his way up his body and perching onto his shoulders; Mori followed his progress as far as his eyes could go.

"Mitsukuni," he rumbled, making the small blonde grin at him.

"~Takashi~ we're you thinking of ~Haru-chan~ again?"

"Mitsukuni," he rumbled again, this time in warning; the small blonde could only giggle.

"I still think you should tell her~!"

"No," he said simply, beginning to walk them to the Third Music Room. Honey just giggled again and pulled Usa-chan from his jacket.

"Imagine this is ~Haru-chan," he said, dropping the bunny into Mori's arms. "Try telling Usa-chan how you feel~!" Mori looked at the bunny, his face stoic as usual.

"No."

"~Takashi!~"

"Shh," is all he said as he opened the door to the room.

"But what if ~Haru-chan~ likes you back?" he whispered into his polar opposites ear. Mori looked at him, face still blank; only Honey noticed the sad look to cross his dark eyes though.

"No."

…

"~Haru-chan~!" Honey called, bouncing up to the petite brunette. She smiled at him as he wound himself around her legs.

"Yes Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked, making the small blonde get an almost devious smile on his face. Haruhi shook it off as a trick of the light and just smiled at him.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Takashi wants some tea with honey and milk. I always put ~way~ too much milk. Can you make it and take it to him instead?"

"Oh. Sure." Honey unwound himself from Haruhi and watched as she walked into the kitchen.

"Subtle," Kyoya muttered as he walked past Honey, who grinned and skipped away to go eat some cake with Usa-chan. Haruhi appeared soon, a single steaming cup of tea on a platter in front of her.

"OH HARUHI! DID YOU MAKE THAT WONDERFUL SMELLING CUP OF TEA FOR DADDY?! MY DEAR YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Tamaki went running up to her, his arms wide and open for her; he was all set to run into her.

Until Tamaki crumpled to the ground, Honey standing behind him, looking pleased with himself. Haruhi just blinked and walked away, ignoring the soft cries of her name that kept emitting from the unmoving Tamaki, who was weeping on the ground.

"Mori-sempai," Haruhi said, making the tallest host look at her. "Honey said you wanted some tea. I hope you like it," she said, finding herself blushing the longer he looked at her.

"Thanks," he said, surprising her when he smiled at her.

"You look good when you smile," she said, blunt as always. Both faces blanked after this; Haruhi began to flush and Mori's cheeks had a light dusting of color on them. "I'm gonna…go," she said, turning and hurrying away. Mori watched her before he took a sip of his tea.

Perfect.

Just like her.

…

"So you knew?" Honey asked Kyoya, who nodded, scribbling in his book.

"Of course. I know everything that's going on with the host club and its members."

"What about Haru-chan?"

"Haruhi is… complicated to follow. But not impossible."

"So…?~"

"It is…possible. But not confirmed."

"~Yay~!"

…

After all the guests left, Hikaru and Kaoru surged onto Haruhi, beginning to pull on her.

"Haruhi, come play with us."

"Yeah, our mother got some new clothes in."

"We'd love to see what they look like on you."

"NO YOU WON'T DRESS UP MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT! AT LEAST NOT WITHOUT ME!"

"You're such a pervert boss."

"Yeah, perving on poor innocent Haruhi."

"Would you idiots kindly LET GO OF ME?!" Haruhi shouted, making them stop for a second before they continued to pull on her. She looked around, seeing Honey eating cake, Kyoya writing in his book, and then… "MORI-SEMPIA HELP ME!" In a flash he was up and to her; grabbing her, he cradled her in his arms and held her close to him. "Thank you," she whispered, briefly resting her head on his shoulder while he carried her to where she could sit next to Honey.

"Welcome," he said, giving her one of his rare smiles before he went to untangle the three who were still thrashing on the ground. After separating them, he moved to take a place next to her. She gave him a smile and continued to talk to Honey about something; he wasn't listening. He was happy to just have her sit next to him for once. He could see those three pouting at him, but he ignored it.

Haruhi could also seem them pouting in her direction, but she didn't care; she liked being around Mori and Honey. They were calming to her, with the mixed presences; Honey was hyper and loud, while Mori was calm and silent. She kind of liked the strong, silent type when it came to him.

"Mommy," Tamaki sniffed, crawling over to him, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Why do you think our darling daughter resents us so?"

"I think she resents you, not me," Kyoya said, not even looking up from his book. "Now leave her alone."

"Wh-what?"

"Leave. Her. Alone."

…

When everyone had gone their separate ways, Honey was once again on Mori's shoulders.

"~Takashi!~ I was thinking of how you could tell Haru-chan you like her."

"Hmm," is all he said, knowing Honey meant well.

"Give her a gift! Haru-chan~ doesn't like flashy things, but she does like gifts. Everyone likes getting presents!"

"Hmm," is all he said again, making Honey squeeze his head.

"You know you want to~!"

Honey was right; he did want to give something to Haruhi. Something to show her that he cared for her, knew what she liked, and something that would show her that he listened to her.

Maybe he would get her a gift after all.

…

**So… there's that. I want to continue this, but… if it doesn't get any reviews or I'm told it sucks…**

**I hope someone out there liked it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Mori Gives His Gift

**Well, I got more reviews than I was expecting. So here's chapter two! I hope it's to everyone's standards.**

**Updated: 10/17/2014  
><strong>

…

_I'm sure she'll like this; it's not flashy like everything else the twins or Tamaki have tried to give her, but this is from the heart. This is something that will show that I know her, know what she likes…_

"~Takashi~!" Mori looked as Honey ran up to him and catapulted onto his shoulders. "Did you ever find a gift for ~Haru-chan~?" Honey asked, eyes wide and innocent. Mori just nodded before he turned and started taking them towards the Third Music Room. "Host Club doesn't start for another hour ~Takashi. Why are you going there now?"

"Drop off," is all he said, but Honey understood. When they reached the Third Music Room, he hopped off of Mori's shoulders and stood back.

"I'll let you do this." Mori nodded and hesitantly opened the door to the music room before stepping in, glad to see it was empty still. He found a small side table, sure Haruhi (or someone) would pass it and see what he left. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small parcel and placed it onto the table. With a deep breath, he turned and left the room, and the box, behind.

…

When Haruhi entered the Third Music Room, the rest of the hosts were already there; Hikaru and Kaoru were off to the side, whispering about something and looking at something; Kyoya was sitting a desk, tapping away on his laptop; Honey and Mori were sitting a table, Honey eating and Mori reading; and Tamaki was…

Coming right for her.

"THERE'S MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!" He cried, running towards her, arms extended. She braced herself for the impact, which nearly knocked her off her feet as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. "MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER. DADDY MISSSSSSSSED YOU!"

"Will you let go of me now?" she deadpanned before struggling. "AND YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! I ALREADY HAVE ONE OF THOSE AND TRUST ME I DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE!" Tamaki fell to the ground then, gripping onto her legs and crying.

"MOMMY! Haruhi doesn't like me anymore."

"And whose fault would that be?" Kyoya muttered, not even looking towards the chaos that reigned in the room.

"Yo boss-"

"Let her go."

"She's got a present!" the twins chorused together, holding the small box in their hands. Tamaki moved away from Haruhi and to the box, looking at it.

"It could be poisonous, or DEADLY! I will open it on your behalf my beloved daughter."

"You touch it and I will never let you near me again." Tamaki stopped, hand an inch from the box; he looked at Haruhi, who was staring at him with such a deadly look he melted to the floor, withering and sobbing. She just sighed and moved to get the box from the twins, who handed it over willingly – they knew not to mess with her when she had that look on her face. Haruhi looked at the small box and found herself smiling before she pocketed it.

"Wait! Aren't you-"

"Going to open it?"

"With you two and his highness down there in here? No thanks," she said, turning and making her way to the back part of the room. Even though she didn't look back, she could still tell that the twins had joined Tamaki on the floor in withering sadness.

…

Once the guests had left, Haruhi excused herself to the changing room, where the boys knew not to bother her. With a happy sigh – both to be alone and to be away from the madness – she pulled the box out of her pocket and looked at it. It was wrapped in plain, light blue paper – a color she was quite fond of herself. It had a small white ribbon tied onto it too. Carefully, she removed the ribbon and pocketed it, keeping it for later. Next, she slowly removed the paper, which she found was cooler to the touch the more she opened it.

When she finally got the paper all the way off, she felt her heart swell and then constrict with emotion.

It was a box of fresh-picked strawberries; plump, red, ripe strawberries.

Just like she liked.

And on top of the box was a note. Setting down her gift, she flicked open the note and began to read.

'_Haruhi,_

_I know how much you like these, and I hope these are good. Thank you for being you.'_

That's all it said; it had a signature, but it was a scribbled mess, meant for her to not be able to make out she suspected.

But, one thing Haruhi had learned forced into Host-ery, was the other host's handwriting.

She had a feeling she knew who gave this to her.

She would have to thank him sometime.

…  
>Mori and Honey were on their way to their homes when Honey piped up, bouncing in his seat.<p>

"Do you think ~Haru-chan~ liked it?!"

"Hopefully," Mori said, face clear of all emotion as usual; except his eyes. Honey could read those really well. They showed the hope and nervousness Mori was feeling at that moment.

"Don't worry ~Takashi~! ~Haru-chan~ will love it! Did you tell her it was from you?"

"No."

"Oh ~Takashi," Honey said, scooting to where he could climb into the taller male's lap. "How can she know you ~love~ her if you don't tell her?"

"Not love."

"~Takashi~!"

…

Haruhi was sitting at her desk at home, pen hovering over a blank piece of paper. She was trying to write her thank you note, but couldn't find the right words. She plucked a strawberry from the bowl next to her – the same strawberries she had received earlier- and munched on it, face scrunched up in concentration.

She looked at the ribbon, the plain white ribbon that had been on the small box that contained her strawberries, and picked it up, letting the silky fabric of it twist between her fingers.

Maybe she just needed to thank them in person.

…

**So… I hope this one was just as good.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Haruhi Figures It Out

**Yay new chapter time! I'm still on this kick apparently.**

**Enjoy!**

**Updated: 11/02/2014  
><strong>

…

_He hoped she liked it. She hadn't opened it at the club, so how was he to know? He could maybe send MItsukuni to ask her for him. No, maybe that would be too obvious. But he wanted to know. Perhaps, if she liked it, she would want to know who had given it to her. But would she like to know it was him? Would she possibly feel the same way as him?_

"~Takashi!~"

"Mitsukuni," he said in his somber voice. The small blonde wrapped himself around his legs and gave him a huge smile. Mori could almost imagine flowers swirling around his child-like face.

"What were you thinking about? Or let me guess. ~Haru-chan!~"

"Hmm."

"You should just tell her ~Takashi~. She'd like to know I'm sure."

"No."

"Oh ~Takashi~."

…

Haruhi took a deep, calming breath. Tied around her wrist was the ribbon that had tied the package of strawberries she had been given. It was a reminder to her to tell him thank you. She doubted she could forget though.

Why had a simple pack of fresh strawberries meant so much to her in the first place? It was just so thoughtful, so caring… It warmed her heart in a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

Slowly she walked into the Third Music Room; she was early, which is what she had planned on. She knew Kyoya would be in the back room, planning their extravagant next party; Tamaki and the twins wouldn't be there yet; and over in the far corner would be Honey and Mori, eating cake and reading.

And there they were. With slow, measured steps she approached them.

"~Haru-chan~! Want to have some cake with me and ~Usa-chan~?"

"Oh, no thank you Honey-sempai. Not right now. Actually, I came to tell Mori-sempai something." Mori looked up, his face stoic and blank as usual. Haruhi felt her confidence waiver until she caught sight of the ribbon on her wrist. Tugging on it brought Mori's eyes briefly to it before they met her own again. "Thank you," she said with a shaky breath. She waited, wondering if he'd even acknowledge her or anything. When she got nothing, she looked down and scurried away.

Mori just watched her go.

"~Takashi!~"

"Hmm?"

"That was your chance! Why didn't you say anything to ~Haru-chan~?" Mori shook his head and went back to his book. "~Takashi~?"

Before he could reply, a loud commotion broke out. He looked up to see Haruhi under a large pile of presents that the twins and Tamaki had piled onto her. She looked comfortable as she tried to wiggle out from under them. Without even thinking about it, he was up and had her in his arms once again.

He decided that was his favorite way to have her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry over to Honey, who welcomed her warmly with cake. Mori stood over the pile of presents and stared down at Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru.

"Stop," is all he said before he turned and went back to Haruhi and Honey. He took a seat next to Haruhi, who wouldn't look at him.

"Thank you," is all she said before she got up and walked away, not looking at him. He watched her go before he sighed.

"Oh ~Takashi~."

…

Haruhi was walking home – because she'd be damned if she took a ride from those damn rich people – and looked at her wrist; the ribbon was still there, and she frowned at it. She tugged on it, ready to let it fall behind her and forget about it.

But the long fingers caught it as it fluttered behind her. She didn't notice until a deep voice called out to her.

"You dropped this." Haruhi turned to find a long-figured hand holding out the ribbon to her. She looked up to find Mori looking at it. She averted her eyes and grabbed the ribbon, stuffing it in her pocket and turning from him. He followed her easily, keeping up with her. She didn't look at him as they walked. "I'm sorry. About earlier." Haruhi looked at him but stayed silent. That had to be the most she had heard him speak at one time. "I… wasn't expecting…"

"It's fine. I just… I wanted to tell you thank you. I loved the strawberries."

"How did you know?"

"I know your writing," she said as they continued to walk together. Once they were at her apartment complex, she looked at Mori, surprised to find herself blushing. "Would you… like to come in for tea?"

"I'd love to."

As they made their way up the stairs and Haruhi let them in, she smiled at him.

"I'm going to go to change. I'll be write back." He nodded and watched her disappear into her small room. He quickly slipped off his blazer and undid his tie and shirt, revealing a dark T-shirt underneath. If Haruhi could get comfy, so could he.

_This would be the time to tell her. We're alone, and she's forgiven me for being silent earlier. I could tell her. I could just tell her how I feel. Maybe she wouldn't reject me. Maybe she would give me a chance. Maybe…_

"Mori sempai? Do you want tea or coffee?" He looked up to see her standing there, in simple jeans and a shirt, the ribbon tied up in her hair.

She looked beautiful.

"Tea." She nodded and went into the kitchen to make their drinks. He sat at the table and thought about how he could tell her. She returned with two cups and sat them down in front of them.

"Do you want a snack? I'm sure I have something…"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him and sipped her tea, face turning thoughtful. "Haruhi…"

"Yes Mori sempai?"

"I…." He couldn't get the words out; not with her sitting there, staring at him with her wide beautiful honest eyes. She smiled at him and patted his hand.

"It's okay Mori sempai. Just say it."

"I care for you." There. He did it. She smiled again and nodded, sipping her tea.

They sat in comfortable silence together then, just wanting to be together for the moment.

…

**So… there's that. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Honey Makes A Plan

**Okay so, I've recently got the complete book set of this series [yay me!], but now that I'm re-reading it, I feel like I've totally mis-written my characters…**

**For that, I am sorry.**

**Sorry it took me so long to get updates in; I've been uber busy but here I am! **

**Hope ya'll like it.**

**Updated: 11/28/2014  
><strong>

…

_I should leave soon. I don't want to wear out my welcome with Haruhi. But she hasn't told me to leave has she? She hasn't spoken much of course, but she doesn't seem to __**not**__ want me here. Maybe I should ask? No, that would be too forward._

"Would you like some more tea?" Haruhi asked, looking up from her book to look at Mori, who was sitting next to her. He smiled at her and shook his head. She smiled at him and nodded before she went back to her book. She could see that it was getting dark out, and that she should tell Mori it was time for him to leave.

But she was enjoying having him here; it was almost like having a real friend – not a Host Club guest, or the rest of the Host Club guys. It was like having a real, true friend – someone she could talk to, be comfortable around; she had the feeling she could be herself, social class notwithstanding.

"It's getting dark out," Mori finally said, and Haruhi had to admit he was right.

"Yeah. You should be getting home." He nodded and stood up, untangling himself from the small couch. Haruhi put her book down and stood up, stretching before she smiled at him.

"It was nice having you over, Mori-Sempai."

_You could call me Takashi_.

"Yes," he said, grabbing his bag and getting ready to leave. "Goodbye…Haruhi."

"Goodbye…"

"Takashi." Haruhi felt her face begin to turn red as she looked down at her feet. When she didn't say anything, he placed a hand on her head, gave it a soft pat, and then turned to leave. Making sure he got down the stairs, she closed the door and closed her eyes.

"Damn rich people."

…

The next day, Haruhi just went through her day, _**his**_ voice in her head.

_**Takashi**_.

He had wanted her to call him by his name. _**HIS NAME**_.

Haruhi just couldn't wrap her mind around it. She knew he liked her – which was something, considering how dense she usually was to romance – but this… this was a high honor, she was sure. No one called him by his name except for Honey-sempai.

Could Haruhi really mean that much to him?

She guessed she'd find out at the next Host Club meeting… Even though she felt that she just couldn't go.

…

She skipped Host Club.

Mori kept looking for her, wanting to talk to her, but Haruhi didn't show up.

He wasn't the only one who was worried though.

"MOMMY! WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS HARUHI?! I KNOW YOU MUST KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT HER DISAPPERANCE! CALL YOUR FAMILY'S OFFICERS AND FIND HER!" Tamaki cried, clinging to Kyoya's pants. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS MOMMY. PLEASE!'

"Tamaki you blubbering fool, Haruhi went home; she wasn't feeling well," Kyoya said, briefly glancing up from his little black book to catch Honey's eyes, which widened slightly at the quick nod from the younger host club member. "She told me she just _had_ to go home today. She'll be better tomorrow, and will do extra work to make up for missing today."

Mori was about to get up and leave; he had to make sure she was okay. But then there was a tug on his sleeve. He looked at Honey, who shook his head before skipping off to Kyoya, who he whispered to. With a nod, Honey was gone.

…

Haruhi had curled up in her room, unsure with how she was feeling.

On one hand, she didn't really understand romance; she knew how much her mother had loved her father, and her, and she knew the members of the club cared for her, but to love someone herself… Someone like … _Takashi_, who held high influence in his family and was way too wealthy for her liking…

But she felt something with him.

A deep passion she wasn't aware she was capable of. He made her feel… happy, like she had been when her mom would teach her to cook, or tell her about her cases; she felt like how her dad made her feel when he would tell her how proud he was, how she reminded him of her mother…

She could feel how he cared for her; he didn't have to say it. Just in his actions, in his looks…. He cared for her in a way Haruhi wanted to be cared for, even if she didn't know it yet.

"~Haru~chan~," a cheery voice cried out as a loud knock rang through her house. "Open ~up!" Haruhi opened the door to find Honey outside, one hand wrapped around Usa-chan, the other holding a small bag. "I brought ~cake~!"

…

After they had their cake – Honey eating more than Haruhi could even think – he finally got around to why he had come to visit.

"Haru-chan~, why didn't you come to the meeting today?"

"I wasn't feeling well…"

"~Haru-chan~. Was it because of Takashi?"

"Honey-sempai… I don't know what to do," she said, shaking her head. "I've always been oblivious to affections, as you know, but… I can tell he cares for me-"

"Do you love ~Takashi~?"

"Yes. But what can I do? With the whole school thinking I'm a boy... I don't want them to get the wrong idea about…" she stopped herself, her hand covering her mouth. "But I don't care about _myself_. I don't care what people think about me."

"But you care about ~Takashi's feelings?"

"Of course. I would never want anyone to think badly about him."

"Then what can I do to help, ~Haru-chan~?" Haruhi shook her head and looked at her tea, thinking. "OH, I KNOW ~HARU-CHAN~! I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO~!" Honey said excitedly, grabbing her hands and beginning to bounce in his seat. "We need to talk to Kyoya tomorrow!"

"But. Wait. What do you have planned?"

"You'll see ~Haru-chan~! This will benefit everyone!"

…

"Father."

"Takashi, my boy; my pride and joy; what is it? What brought on this sudden burst of speech from you?"

"I… need to talk to you."

"About what, my son?"

"I have… fallen in love."

"Wonderful! What is her name, and her status?"

"She is a commoner."

"… I see. Would this be Miss Fujioka?"

"How…?"

"Mr. Ohtori keeps me informed of your antics in the Host Club."

"I see. Father…?"

"This will put a bit of damper on that arranged marriage I was going to prepare for you…" Mori didn't miss the twinkle in his father's eye; he knew he was kidding him here. "But I suppose I can't stop _love_."

"You mean-"

"Yes. That is what I mean. Congratulations my son."

…

**Okay I threw in that last part because I feel like that'd be a big deal in his family, right?**

**Or not?**

**Oh well, it's done. Deal with it!**

**Also, this story is going pretty fast it seems... I might need to throw in some drama to get it to slow down... or just finish it up.**

**Guess we'll see ;-)**

**Thanks for reading and see ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. It All Comes Together

**THE END IS HERE.**

**I know it's been a little bit since I updated but a lot has happened in the last week and –whew- I'm lucky that I'm still able to write stories. We'll just leave it at that. But I am okay and good and here we go!**

**Hope ya'll like it and NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

**Finished (yes this is the last chapter) : 12/16/2014**

…

_I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her I love her and want to be with her. I'm going to do it. Why am I not going in yet?_

Mori stood outside of the Third Music Room, unease washing over him. What if he had misread the signs? What if she didn't find him that good looking? He was charming like Tamaki, or cute like Honey, but he was good looking right? Of course, Haruhi didn't care much about thinks like that, but still.

He had to go in.

With a deep breath in the hopes of calming himself, he opened the door.

"Welcome."

…

_**Earlier that day:**_

Haruhi stared at Kyoya, who's expression was blank, light glaring from his glasses so that she couldn't see his eyes; she supposed this was good though – his eyes were a blank slate into his soul that she didn't really want to see.

"Well, this is a generous offer Honey. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course ~Kyoya~," Honey said, beaming at him so hard that flowers began to appear around his head. Haruhi had to smile at Honey. He had really become a good friend to her.

"Very well then. Thanks to Honey's contribution, this will be possible. Are you sure about this Haruhi?" Kyoya asked with a level of softness that immediately put her on guard.

"Yes. I want to be with him, and I want to do this."

"Very well. I will have what you requested here soon. Go relax while you wait for it. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Thank you Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi got up and moved to the dressing rooms to wait, leaving the two of them alone.

"So Honey, clearing Haruhi's debt… that's a large amount of money."

"It's not that big of a deal~," Honey said, swinging his feet like a little kid. "Plus, ~Haru-chan~ and ~Takashi~ can be happy together now."

"Let us only hope Honey. I do wish Haruhi would reconsider. Boy love is a big deal in the Club you know."

"~Kyoya~, there's more to life than money."

"Is there?"

…

_**Present time:**_

Mori looked at the Host Club, who were all gathered in a mist of sakura blossoms. He wondered how they had planned this, and what they were doing.

And of course, where was Haruhi?

"Mistukuni," Takashi mumbled as the small blonde came up to him, reaching for his hand. "What-"

"It's okay ~Takashi~, trust me!" He eyed the other members of the Host Club as he was pulled into their group; Tamaki looked close to tears, and the twins were not looking at him as he passed them. Had they been informed of what he was feeling?

"I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Tamaki cried, lunging for Mori and gripping him by his jacket. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!" The twins broke down here now, sobbing into each other, the words "Mori", "Haruhi", and "no" heard over and over again between them. Mori gently undid Tamaki's grip and shook his head.

"She's not yours," is all he said, pushing him away. Honey smiled and grabbed Takashi's hand again, leading him through the room.

Finally, they stopped outside of the dressing rooms.

"~Haruhi~! Come out and ~play~!" Honey called out in a sing-song voice, making Mori smile a bit. Honey went through so much for him. How could he ever thank him?

Then, Haruhi stepped out, and all of his thoughts flew out the window.

…

_Geez I hope he likes this. These damn rich people, I can never tell what they're thinking. But it's too late. Here goes._

…

The first thing he noticed was the ribbon in her hair. How had a small scrap of fabric, used to make a gift more festive, cause so much to happen?

But then, he caught sight of her, and he could swear his heart stopped. He didn't know what he was expecting, but _this_… Haruhi did this for him?

"Takashi?" He hadn't moved; he heard her voice, saw her step towards him, and felt Honey move away so she could take his hand, and still, he did not move. "Do you not like it?"

_Not like it? How could I not like it? _

Finally, he remembered to breathe as his eyes swept over her.

She was dressed in a school uniform – but not the girl's, like he had expected at first. No, it was, in fact, a girl-version of the guy's uniform. Instead of the black slacks, a full black skirt covered her lower half, coming down about the same length as the girl's dresses. The top part was a slimmer version of the guy's, with the same jacket and tie that she had always been wearing.

Now though, it was easy to see that Haruhi was, in fact, a girl.

"Haruhi…" he said, voice deep and quiet as usual. She gave him a hopeful smile and slipped her fingers through his. "You look… you did this… for me?"

"Well… I'd like to be _with_ you Takashi… and I would like people to know I'm with you…"

"Haruhi…" he said again, pulling her into his arms and burrowing his nose in her hair, taking in the smell of her.

"HOW CAN SHE DO THIS?! MOMMY WHAT ABOUT HER DEBT?!"

"Honey paid that this morning. Haruhi is completely debt-free." Haruhi pulled back from Mori, who seemed to refuse to move his arms away, and looked at Tamaki.

"Can't you be happy for me? I'm not leaving the Host Club."

"You're not?!" a chorus of voices cried out, making her nod.

"Of course. How could you all ever function without me?" With these words, Haruhi was whisked out of Mori's arms – against her will of course – and bombarded by three crying scoundrels who didn't want to let go as they dog-piled on her.

"Mistukuni, thank you."

"Anything for you ~Takashi~. I want you to be happy." Mori placed a hand on Honey's head and leaned down, kissing Honey on the cheek before anyone could see.

"Thank you."

Haruhi caught his eye then and he moved, cradling her in his arms and moving her away from the sobbing mess of teen boys who thought they were still burying her.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear, arms tight around him. He smiled and kissed her hair, then her forehead, and then lips. She smiled into the kiss and kissed back, still in his arms and finally finding a happy peace she didn't know she was missing.

…

_**The next Host Club meeting:**_

The girls stood there, staring at the group that awaited them when the doors opened to The Host Club. They usually dressed up in extravagant costumes, but there was no costumes today. They were still in their school uniforms, and waiting with what seemed to be baited breath.

And then the girls caught sight of Mori, his arm protectively around Haruhi, who was in a girl's version of the boy's uniform.

Murmuring broke out among the group.

"Haruhi and Mori?"

"Is Haruhi dressing up like this on purpose?"

"Is this going to be a regular thing?"

"More boy love!"

"They are really cute together."

"Haruhi could be a girl!"

"Wait…"

"IS HARUHI A GIRL?!" they all cried out at once, making Haruhi want to bury her face into the chest of the strong one who was holding her.

"Yes, Haruhi is in fact a girl," Kyoya said, stepping up to speak to the flabbergasted girls. "She owed a debt to us, and we needed her to pretend to be a boy in order for her to pay her debt. It has been paid and, as you can clearly see, she wants to be pursuing a relationship with Mori."

"Haruhi you won't stop hosting will you?"

"Yeah, we like you!"

"Please stay with the Host Club!"

"Of course I will," she said, moving forward to be enveloped in the arms of the girls, all who began to congratulate her on how cute she was.

Mori watched her interact with the other girls, and was surprised to feel tears prick his eyes. She seemed so happy, and when she smiled at him, he felt happy too.

This is what he wanted. And now, he had her.

...

Later that day, after the club had let out and the guests were gone, Mori pulled Haruhi aside.

"Haruhi..."

"Yes?"

"I need... to ask you... something."

"What is it?" He looked around, hoping the rest of the club wasn't anywhere in sight; at least, not that he could tell. That didn't mean they weren't listening.

"Will you... after you finish school, college even... marry me?" he whispered the last part, not missing the way her face began to burn or the wideness of her eyes.

"I'd be honored to." He looked up at her, not believing that she _agreed_. But she did. She kissed him then, ignoring the loud sobs that could now be heard. "I love you Takashi."

"And I you, Haruhi."

…

**Yes, this story is over and done with. Thank you for reading it through to the end and putting up with it.**

**Every review was very welcome indeed.**

**Thank you.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
